The present invention relates to a haircutting angle indicator for use with scissors or the like.
Previously, barbers have relied on eye measurement to hold the scissors at a desired angle during haircutting work. This conventional way requires a great deal of skill to perform correctly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a haircutting angle indicator which is adapted to be mounted on scissors or the like and is very helpful for quick, accurate haircutting.
The haircutting angle indicator according to the present invention are provided with an angle gauge with which the barber can hold the scissors easily at any desired angle. With the invention, haircutting can be expedited and performed correctly.